La culpa la tiene el Whisky de Fuego
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: Como de costumbre, Draco intenta refugiarse en un par de vasos de Whisky de Fuego, sin saber que esa noche, un inesperado encuentro con alguien de su pasado le hará replantearse su comportamiento.


**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece; todo esto pertenece a la asombrosa mente de J.K. Rowling. Excepto la esencia de la historia, que es mía xD

**Summary**: Como de costumbre, Draco intenta refugiarse en un par de vasos de Whisky de Fuego, sin saber que esa noche, un inesperado encuentro con alguien de su pasado le hará replantearse su comportamiento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La culpa la tiene el Whisky de Fuego<strong>_

Draco ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos vasos de Whisky de Fuego se había tomado, pero sinceramente no le importaba. Pidió otra ronda y Tom, el viejo propietario del Caldero Chorreante, le sirvió un nuevo vaso con gesto dubitativo. Quedaba claro que creía que el chico ya había bebido demasiado, pero sabía cómo el joven Malfoy se ponía cuando él se negaba a servirle otra copa. Y no quería un escándalo, no esa noche.

—¿Sabes, Tom? —le dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras más de lo usual—. Si hubiese un mejor lugar donde beber que aquí, no tendrías que volverme a ver la cara —se bebió todo el Whisky de Fuego de un solo trago—. Lamentablemente, tú eres la única persona que me aguanta borracho…

Tom, que limpiaba unas copas con un trapo, chasqueó la lengua y negó levemente con la cabeza. A pesar de que era bastante tarde, aún había varias personas en el Caldero Chorreante, muchas de las cuales no paraban de observar a Draco y hablar en susurros, probablemente reprobando su comportamiento.

—Señor Malfoy, creo que es hora de que usted se marche.

Draco sonrió, sardónico. Estaba borracho, no sordo. Podía oír a la gente que cuchicheaba a sus espaldas, y sabía perfectamente que hablaban de él. No le había resultado fácil vivir después de la guerra, a pesar de que los testimonios de Harry Potter y sus amigos lo habían dejado bien parado tras su juicio. Pero no todo el mundo pensaba igual que _San Potter_, y gran parte del mundo mágico seguía sintiendo hacia él y su familia un gran rechazo por haber formado parte de las filas de Voldemort.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, Tom. Tal vez sea hora de marcharme.

Esa noche, Draco no tenía ganas de hacer ninguna escena. Estaba harto. Intentó levantarse con elegancia, pero se tropezó con sus propios pies y pronto se encontró acostado en el piso. A su alrededor, todos los objetos se movían, borrosos, impidiéndole enfocar nada. Sintió que Tom rodeaba la barra para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, y pudo identificar también un par de manos extra que lo auxiliaban.

—No creo que pueda llegar a su casa sin dejar la mitad de su cuerpo aquí, Tom —dijo una voz femenina.

—¿Y qué pretende que haga yo al respecto?

La chica dudó unos segundos. Draco ni siquiera podía ver su cara, sólo sabía que olía a fresas y pergamino.

—¿No puedes contactarte con…? Olvídalo —agregó luego—. Bueno, alguien tendrá que ayudarlo a _aparecerse_, y supongo que tendré que ser yo, ¿no?

Draco no supo qué sucedió luego. Primero estaba de pie en el Caldero Chorreante y luego sintió esa sensación tan desagradable que indicaba que se estaba apareciendo. Cuando pisó tierra firme nuevamente, sintió ganas de vomitar. Definitivamente aparecerse en ese estado no era en absoluto una buena idea.

—¿Podrás continuar solo? —le preguntó entonces la chica.

Él no había caído en la cuenta hasta ese momento que aquella mujer seguía a su lado, sosteniéndolo de un brazo. Aún no podía saber quién era. Afuera estaba oscuro, la noche resultaba una gran aliada para camuflar la identidad de esa extraña. Draco se soltó con brusquedad de su agarre e inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio. Casi se da contra el suelo por segunda vez en aquella noche, de no haber sido porque la chica alcanzó a tomarlo nuevamente del brazo y evitar así su caída.

—Tomaré eso como un no —dijo ella—. Supongo que la Mansión tiene protecciones, ¿al menos estás en condiciones de deshacerlas, para así poder entrar?

—Claro que sí —le contestó Draco, con el orgullo herido.

De alguna manera, Draco se las ingenió para encontrar su varita. Realizó un par de florituras y masculló algunas palabras que apenas si podía recordar, con el temor de que se encontrase demasiado borracho como para hacerlo bien. Pero finalmente se oyó el clic de un candado y las rejas de la entrada se abrieron de par en par, para permitirles a los dos individuos ingresar a la Mansión.

La chica se las ingenió para avanzar sin tropezarse a pesar de que, al parecer, llevaba zapatos con taco y de que Draco se comportaba prácticamente como un peso muerto. Una vez dentro, ella lo dejó caer sobre uno de los amplios sillones de la sala principal, le quitó los zapatos y lo obligó a acostarse boca arriba. Allí tampoco había mucha luz, pero finalmente Draco logró distinguir mejor las facciones de aquella extraña.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó al advertir que se trataba de Hermione Granger. Llevaba el cabello castaño, no tan enmarañada como en sus años de colegio, sostenido en un rodete. Vestía un traje, probablemente el que utilizaba en su trabajo en el Ministerio. Se veía mucho más bonita de lo que Draco recordaba, aún cuando en aquel momento parecía seria y para nada divertida con la situación. En el istante en el que Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se lo atribuyó inmediatamente al efecto del alcohol.

—Supongo que ya vas a estar bien —dijo Granger.

Draco tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar, aunque sabía que se iba a arrepentir de las palabras que iban a emerger de su boca, fuera cuales fueran.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Granger?

Ella no pareció muy sorprendida.

—No podía dejarte tirado en el Caldero Chorreante, Tom realmente no tiene la culpa de que seas un alcohólico sin remedio. Además, yo era la única que estaba dispuesta a ayudarte. Y que sabe dónde vives. Estuve aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Sí, claro que lo recordaba. Y a Draco aquella memoria lo azotó con la fuerza de un latigazo, aunque la intención de Granger no había sido aquella.

—Aún así, Granger, no entiendo por qué tanta amabilidad…

Ella suspiró, exasperada.

—Supongo que es porque cometiste un error, uno muy grande, es verdad. Pero no creo que sea justo que, después de tanto tiempo, la gente te siga tratando… bueno, como te trata. Simplemente no está bien.

Draco rió.

—Guau, Granger, sientes lástima por mí.

—No sé si _lástima_ es la palabra correcta, pero si eso te conforma y me permite a mí largarme de aquí… perfecto.

Draco no supo si fue por el efecto del alcohol, porque los años habían favorecido a Granger demasiado o porque realmente nunca la había _odiado_, sino que simplemente lo exasperada su actitud mandona y sabelotodo, pero hizo algo realmente estúpido. Le pidió que se quedase allí, con él. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—¿Qué? —le preguntó una igualmente sorprendida Granger, que muy probablemente deseaba haber escuchado mal.

—Quédate conmigo —repitió Draco.

—Definitivamente estás muy borracho.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a marcharse, pero Draco la tomó del brazo y la atrajo nuevamente hacia él. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Podía ver el desconcierto en la cara de Granger. La chica que siempre tenía respuestas para todo, de repente se había quedado sin saber qué hacer. Y a Draco le encantó ser él la razón de aquél momento de pánico.

—Quédate conmigo, Hermione —le pidió.

Draco aprovechó el momento en el que ella abrió la boca para responder y la besó. No estaba realmente seguro de por qué lo había hecho, de por qué Hermione Granger de repente lo hacía sentir tan especial, pero decidió que no iba a pensar en ello. Siempre podía echarle la culpa al Whisky de Fuego.

El beso fue corto, pero en los pocos segundos que duró, Hermione no opuso resistencia. Cuando se separaron, ella estaba sonrojada y, de ser posible, todavía más desconcertada que al principio.

—Tengo que irme —fue todo lo que dijo.

Sin insultos, sin cachetada, sin siquiera un pequeño reproche. La chica que alguna vez había estampado su puño contra su rostro, ahora se marchaba sin decirle nada. Draco la observó partir y se sintió estúpido. No podía creer cómo había dejado que todo aquello sucediese, no tenía sentido. Se había mostrado débil ante Hermione Granger. Él, un Malfoy. Y la había besado. ¿Cómo demonios…?

Al día siguiente, Draco se despertó con una horrible resaca y la promesa de que no volvería a beber jamás. No porque no fuese capaz de soportar las consecuencias físicas de beber demasiado alcohol, sino porque no iba a permitir que Hermione Granger lo viera en ese estado nunca más. Por más que las posibilidades de que la situación se repitiera fuesen ínfimas. No volvería hacerlo jamás.

Draco y Hermione no hablaron nunca de aquella noche, de aquel beso. Ella estaba con Weasley y él, poco tiempo después, conoció a Astoria. Ninguno de los dos iba a admitir jamás que algo había pasado entre ellos dos. Pero había sucedido, estaba ahí, y no se iba a marchar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

En realidad, la idea de este fic partió desde la siguiente premisa: "¿Cómo se conocieron Draco y Astoria?" Porque sí, la protagonista original del fic era Astoria. Pero luego mi mente dijo: ¿Y si no fuese Astoria quien se encuentra con Draco? ¿Y si fuese... Hermione? La idea me resultó interesante, porque el Dramione es algo que me cuesta mucho, _mucho_, imaginar.

Pero bueno, espero haber hecho al menos un trabajo decente :)

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


End file.
